


So Funny

by AzraelTeki



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 02:51:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4504875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelTeki/pseuds/AzraelTeki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haze has an unexpected encounter</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Funny

“Maybe we could talk more at your place?” Haze suggested to the human it was cajoling. They nodded, an amused smile parting their lips.   
“Yeah, I live right down-”  
“Kuma, is that you?” a voice shouted from across the alley.  
Haze jumped from the noise, but it's target looked past it, at another demon making his way down the alley. Haze saw past his disguise easily, a demon can always recognize its own kind. He walked into the shadow of the bridge Haze and Kuma were under.   
“Kuma, what're you doing here?” The sky-blue demon made no notion towards Haze, who clenched its fists and scowled.   
“Oh, just talking. How are you?”   
“I'm fine, although I'm glad I ran into you; I have two tickets to a movie for tonight, my other friend bailed on me and I was wondering if you wanted to go.”  
Kuma smiled, “Of course, can't wait.” Haze stood in shock. They know each other? Haze cursed under his breath.   
“See y' later, Kuma.” the other demon wiggled his fingers as Haze's used-to-be-target made their way down the alley, disappearing around a corner.   
As soon as they were out of earshot, the other demon turned towards Haze and smiled. Haze responded by slamming them into the wall of the bridge they were underneath. The other's blue horns knocked against the brick as he fell into it.  
“What the Hell did you do that for? I had them wrapped around my finger!” Haze growled, keeping its arm pressed firmly against the wall.   
“Nice to meet you too.” The other demon giggled. “I'm Kenzou.” he lifted his hand for a handshake.  
“I don't give a fuck what your name is! That one was mine!” Haze yelled, sending a group of birds airborne.   
“I can't help humans are so easily forgetful. So funny, those things.”  
“They wouldn't have forgotten if you hadn't stepped in!”  
“Speaking of which, I should thank you for warming them up for me.”   
“Fuck you!”  
“Are you this aggressive with all your clients?” Kenzou giggled again, making Haze's face redden with anger.   
“Listen...I think I have a way to make it up to you.”  
“How the hell could you make it up to me.” Haze glowered at him.   
“I'm currently free.”  
Haze paused for a moment, irritated and confused.   
“Where does it say we can't count members of our own species.”   
Haze threw him a glare.  
“Come on, humans fuck each other all the time, why can't we?”   
“Fine.” Haze said it as though it was an insult.  
Kenzou slouched against the wall, gazing lustily at the demon across from him. Kenzou asked for it's name as he ran a blue hand through his shiny, black hair.  
“My name...why?”  
“I need to know what to moan.” Kenzou relished the look on Haze's face.  
“It's Haze.” it replied, stepping in closer to Kenzou. Haze kissed his neck, not caring about keeping its teeth away, Kenzou felt his body shiver as little bite marks appeared on his pale skin.   
Kenzou ran his hands over the bare skin Haze's outfit left out. He squeezed it's hips, pulling it as close as possible. Haze smirked as it felt Kenzou's dick harden as it stared pulling at his hair. Kenzou guided Haze's hands onto his chest, its nails digging in through Kenzou's school uniform.   
“Jeeze...it's like you haven't fucked in ages.” Haze muttered as it began to unbutton Kenzou's trousers.   
Kenzou helped in taking them off, not caring to fold them or lay them neatly. Haze pulled Kenzou's underwear aside to let his erection show. Kenzou whined as Haze paid no heed to it, but stuck its fingers in his mouth. He ran his indigo tongue over Haze's fingers, taking them all the way down to the last knuckle.   
Haze turned Kenzou around, forehead pressed against the stone, fingers still in his mouth. Haze pressed its hips against Kenzou's ass, grinding against him, pushing him further against the wall. Haze used its knee to spread Kenzou's legs apart. It reached down to fondle Kenzou with its other hand. He drew the hand that was in the other demon's mouth and pressed its wet fingers against Kenzou, who rocked back into them. Haze teased one finger in, slowly, one inch at a time. Kenzou let a quiet, high-pitched moan escape his lips. Haze let another one of its fingers inside Kenzou. It gently began to fuck the other demon with its fingers. It'd slowly them out, then slowly slide them back in, pressing up against Kenzou's prostate each time, making him jump. Kenzou reached down to stroke himself but Haze swatted his hand away.  
“Did I say you could do that?”  
“N-no.” Kenzou answered, sweat beginning to form on his hairline.   
“Then don't.” Haze said firmly, punctuating its words with a quick jerk of its fingers.   
“Haze, please.” the blue demon begged, pressing himself against Haze sending its fingers further inside him. Haze ignored his remarks and simply moved slower, drawing little cries and soft moans out of Kenzou.   
Finally, Kenzou thought as Haze withdrew its fingers and lined itself up with Kenzou's hips. Haze wasted no time with pushing itself into Kenzou, who grasped the wall for leverage. Kenzou's little whines turned into panting moans as Haze fucked him and stroked his length at the same time. Kenzou worried not about keeping his voice down, the part of the city he was in always went empty this time of day. Sweat dripped down the side of his face as Kenzou with every jut of Haze's hips.   
“Haze, I'm-!” before he could finish his words Kenzou's legs shook as he came into Haze's hand.   
Haze's body flashed with energy at hearing the moan Kenzou had let out and it finished quickly after, its hips shaking, riding out its orgasm. Kenzou moaned loud as Haze finished and then pulled itself out of him. Kenzou let out a heavy sigh and fixed his hair that had gotten out of form from being pressed against the wall. Haze pulled up its pants and tossed Kenzou his own. The blue demon wiped his brow, throwing sweat onto the ground.  
“Feel better now?”


End file.
